The AcademyHealth ARM is the principal dissemination conference for the field of health services research. By convening more than 2,400 producers and users of health services research, the meeting provides a vehicle to translate important health services research into health policy and practice. As such, the meeting strives to synthesize, summarize, and communicate health services research findings to a broad range of individuals and organizations that have the capacity to use the information to improve health policy and clinical practice. The ARM also offers a broad range of professional development opportunities for all levels of researchers. The ARM objectives are to: disseminate the latest results of health services research; sharpen skills in research methods; ascertain new data and resources for conducting research and resources for researchers' professional development; learn about research funding priorities of federal agencies and foundations; discuss policy issues critical to health services research and health care delivery; and network with colleagues of all levels in the fields of health services research and health policy. The ARM objectives are consistent with AHRQ's mission to make health care safer, higher quality, more accessible, equitable, and affordable...and to make sure that the evidence is understood and used. Conference sessions present research that can improve policy and practice, patient safety and quality, patient-centered care, and payment and organization. The meeting also focuses on AHRQ's priority populations-low income groups, minority groups, women, children, the elderly, individuals with disabilities and end-of-life care. Now in its 32nd year, the ARM is te premier forum for health services researchers and users of research. Building upon past success, AcademyHealth, with the help of meeting stakeholders, will continue to convene the field of health services research and translate its work into health care improvement.